Not guilty
by alxdaddario
Summary: AU. Bella is in court for "murdering" her past two husbands. Mike Newton and Jacob Black. Edward Mason Jr is her lawyer. Bella refelects when everything went wrong. I got the idea after reading 'Hide and Seek'. not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people i had thoughten of this randomly and I HAD to write it down. i got the idea after reading James Patterson's hide and seek.i hope you all enjoy. it was supposed to be a one-shot but it was to long to be a one-shot so it's going to be a little story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

"We find the defendant, Isabella swan, not guilty on all charges," said the man who looked to be in his fifties. I threw my head back and let out a low 'yes'. My lawyer, Edward mason. , and I got up and we gave each other a small hug.

"Thank you Mr. Mason." I whispered in his ear. "Please Bella call me Edward. Mr. Mason is my father." he smiled a crooked smile. I blushed. "Let me take you home we'll ride in my town car." I nodded. We left the court house together. I took a small glance at Leah Clearwater. She was crying but sending me death glares from across the room.

Edward and I got in the small limo. Outside there were many people screaming at us. Well they were screaming at me. Some of them were screaming 'husband killer' or 'succubus'. Some of them were even holding signs.

I don't blame them. Maybe being in love is not for me. If you asked me that today I would say 'hell no'. But if you asked me that when I was in high school I would say 'I already found my true love'.

In high school I was in a relationship with mike Newton. I had grown up with him but never saw him as boyfriend material. So it was a shock when he asked me out.

_Flashback_

_It was freshman year. I sat next to Angela and Jessica after I had gotten my lunch. I was about to__take a bite out of my pizza when I noticed I didn't get a drink._

"_Hey guys I'll be right back. Let me get a drink from the dispenser." I walked over to the soda machine not even getting an answer. I put in a $1.25 in the machine and pressed the button for a coke._

"_Hey Bella." I turned saw mike standing there hands in his pockets. "Hey mike, you getting a soda too." he blushed lightly and looked down. I scrunched my eyebrows in worry and confusion._

"_I was hoping if I could ask you something." he tilted his head up to see my face. "Sure why not?" I said. "Well I was hoping if you wanted to…uhh… maybe go….um…out some time." _

_I was about to think of a lame excuse to say no but I was looking at mike's face and well I would feel bad if I said no. it's not like I have any plans that I need to attend to. How bad could it be? I know mike's not some kind of pervert so I don't see the problem._

"_Sure mike, you name when."_

_End flashback_

I should have rejected him. I mean after we went out I saw him more clearly. He loved to go hunting with his father. His favorite part of hunting was getting to skin the animals. He loved being active.

Pretty soon I was love struck. I was only an aspiring writer in love. I couldn't have known what mike was going to be come. He proposed at senior graduation. I of course said yes. We went to college together in Seattle. We had a small house we lived in.

"Hey Bella why are you so quiet?" Edward asked. "I'm just thinking about my past." I said in a very small voice. He nodded glumly. He knew what part of my past I was thinking about.

Pretty soon I had written my first book and it had gotten published. It was a best seller on the New York Times. Mike worked as an intern at the Seattle hospital. We got a bigger house because of the success of my first book. I was already starting the sequel on the first book I had written.

I thought my marriage was going good. One night mike had gotten home drunk. I could smell the alcohol on him.

_Flashback_

_He was yelling throwing thing everywhere. 'Are you okay?' I asked him. Then he started yelling at me. He was saying things like 'stupid bitch!' 'Dumb whore!' He had walked write up to me raised his hand and swatted my face. I fell back and felt stinging on my left cheek._

_Mike had passed out after that. I was in my bedroom crying the night away. Eventually I had fallen asleep. Mike came knocking on our bedroom door asking what was wrong later in the morning. He didn't remember that night I had thought he was to drunk. 'Babe let me in.' he pleaded. I told him what he did but I still didn't let him in our room._

'_Bella I'm so sorry I was mad from something that happened at the hospital. Please let me in.' I didn't though. I had taken a nap after his constant please and apologize. I woke up after about 4 hours. I carefully unlocked the door. Mike was there sleeping on the cold hardwood floor._

_I didn't know why but I let him back into our room. He grabbed my hand 'Bella I will never hurt you like that ever again.' I believed him I really did. We had make-up sex that night._

_End flashback_

I shouldn't have believed him. He started to come back drunk more often. He started taking out his anger at me. It would only once every month. Then it started happening once a week eventually he wouldn't even be drunk. It happened constantly. Everyday he would make me fill his every demand. His demand would be a range of things like feeding him to making me have sex with him. And he wasn't gentle.

One day I had had enough.

_Flashback_

_I hated being scared every day. I hated keeping this secret from my family. I had gotten one of mike's hunting knifes from the den. I was in my room clutching the pillow to my chest hidden in between was the hunting knife._

_I know I should have told the police. But people like mike shouldn't get to live. I was counting down the minutes until mike got home. He had arrived not drunk today. He came charging into the room. 'Bitch I need to be fucked. Undress now!'_

_I didn't move. 'Are you going to undress!?' I shook my head. 'Why you little piece of shit!' he came charging at me. It was now or never. I uncovered the knife and plunged it into mike's chest. _

_I stabbed him repeatedly for all the pain I been through. I the police had came by after a neighbor had herd screaming. The policeman had walked into the room with mike on my bed with his chest all bloody while I was huddled in a corner cradling the knife to my chest._

_More people had come by to take mike's body. 'Miss may I escort you out.' I had looked up to see the darkest eyes I had seen on a man. 'Call me Bella' I said. The policeman smiled. 'Call me Jake' he said._

_End flashback_

I had gone to the precinct to answer questions. I told the cops mike had been beating me. I had the scars to prove it. They understood what I did was an act of self defense. My father had come and given me a ride home. I didn't want to go back to that house.

I had gotten my things and left from the precinct. I shrugged on my jacket and a little piece of paper had fallen from the pocket.

_Call me_

_555-2567_

_-Jake_

It had read. I smiled inwardly maybe my life was turning around I had thought. But boy was I wrong it was about to get worse. Way worse.

* * *

Good or bad? please review. should I continue this? do you even like it? mike's an ass right!!! thank you osocurly for the advice!

-the infamous dollface


	2. Chapter 2

If you read the summary you know she married Mike and Jacob. No Jacob is not going to be the scumbag like Mike but Jacob is going to do something very bad. I forgot to put this chapter up sorry.

**Disclaimer: i do not twilight**

* * *

I had been living with Charlie for about six months. It was just us two. My mother had left him while I was still a child. I would always think it was me and him against the world. He still loved my mother.

My father had retired early. I was still working on my second book. I had sold my old house to live with Charlie. He was having cholesterol problems. It was too high. Me and Charlie didn't really show our feelings to one another. But soon my life of peace was ending fast.

_Flashback_

_Charlie sat down on his over used couch. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey dad I'm going to make a sandwich. You want one?" I nearly yelled over the blaring of the ESPN channel. "Sure I'll take one," he said. We didn't have many ingredients in our refrigerator. So I made both of us a ham and cheese sandwich._

_I walked over to plates in hand. I gave Charlie his plate and he took a bite out of his sandwich. He started coughing. "You probably want some water let me get some." I got up. "No Bella I think I'm having a heart attack." no. no. no. this couldn't be happening. I reacted quickly._

_I grabbed the keys to the cruiser. My truck was to slow. I grabbed a hold of Charlie and strapped him into the passenger side. He was breathing heavily. I ran and got into the driver seat. I didn't even buckle my seatbelt. I put the key in the ignition and the car started. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway._

_I stomped on the petal and the car zoomed forward. "Bella your…seatbelt." Charlie's small rough voice came out. "Fuck the belt," I said with tears streaming down my face. I made it to the emergency room in record time. I parked in front of the doors that said "emergency room."_

_I left the car out front and unbuckled Charlie. I nearly shoved him in the lobby. "Help him! My father is having a heart attack!" I nurse came immediately to my fathers aid. They strapped him to a gurney. I was about to follow him when a RN stepped in front of me, "miss you can't enter yet." they wouldn't even let me see my father._

"_But that's my father over there. Please let me be with him." the nurse looked like she was about to crack. "I'm sorry but you can't. Please don't make me call security." I was seething with anger. I was about to retaliate when I saw the security guard pass by. Fuck._

_I sat down and waited. What do I do if Charlie dies? No Bella, you can not think like that. Charlie will be fine. I know I shouldn't put my hopes up but I couldn't help it. Charlie was all I had. I hadn't talked to my mother in years._

_The doctor came to talk to me 30 minutes later. Was it that quick? His face looked so broken. Oh no. please don't let it be true. "I'm sorry miss swan but we did all we could. Would you like to see him?" I nodded I started crying again. He led me to Charlie's room. _

_Charlie looked so peaceful in his bed. It looked just like he was sleeping. That made me feel better. "Could I be alone with him?" the doctor was still there. He nodded then left. That's when I really broke down._

"_Why did you leave dad? How could you? I still need you. Please don't leave me daddy!" I stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Well dad I guess it's just me against the world now. I love you daddy. I will miss you." with that I left the hospital to cry the night away. I walked out of the hospital and looked up. _

_No moon. It was a new moon. This was indeed the darkest phase of my life and it was a new beginning. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out an old peace of paper. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number._

"_Hello," a deep husky voice said._

"_You left your phone number in my jacket by accident." I said trying to sound humorous. _

"_I didn't leave it there by accident, Bella," Jacob black said._

_End flashback._

* * *

Sorry the chapte is smaller than before really didn't have time for this one. i feel sad because charlie died.

thanks for the reviews. please review this one.

good or bad?

-the infamous dollface


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**So sorry I haven't updated in a while I had been working on my other fic so i had no time for this one. This one is a little shorter then the last but no matter. This story is almost finished. I just need to write a couple more things. So that's about it...yeah that's enough.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

Jacob was so kind to me when we went out for dinner. I told him my father had died.

I remember his dark eyes were filled with sympathy. I knew he liked me much more then I liked him then.

His black midnight eyes always seemed to shine when he was with me. His smile was his best feature.

I remember when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous.

_Flashback_

_This was my third date with Jake. He drove me to La Bella Italia in Port Angelus. It wasn't filled with people and it was quite. I could here the soft music playing in the back round._

_Jake and I ordered the same thing, mushroom ravioli. He looked like he was fidgeting. His head was down._

_he was looking at his clasped hands. "Jake is something wrong?" He looked up. "Well Bella I wanted-" damn waitress. "Is their anything else you need?" _

_I noticed her question was more directed at Jake though. I also didn't miss the innuendo. _

_Jake looked at me and raised his eyebrows asking if I needed anything. I shook my head. "No ma'am we got everything we need." She looked disappointed. _

_She left our table. Jacob suddenly looked nervous again._

"_So Bella I-I was won-wondering if y-you would b-be my girlfriend?" His head lowered again. He went back to looking at his clasped hands._

_I smiled. "Jake look at me." He didn't raise his head but his eyes did look up at me from under his lashes. _

"_I would love to be your girlfriend." He let out a breath of air. He leaned back on his chair._

_"Good because I kind of already told the guys at the rez we were." I giggled. He raised his hand. "Check please."_

_End Flashback_

He was so nervous that day. I couldn't imagine how he would act when he proposed to me.

_Flashback_

_Jake and I were looking at the sunset together on the beach at La Push._

_It was a somewhat sunny day so I decided to were a white sundress. Jake was gripping my hand really tight._

"_Jake the blood is rushing out of my hand." His grip wasn't so tight anymore but he didn't let go._

_"Jake say something." He grunted. Why wasn't he talking? He loves talking. Not in an obnoxious way. He mostly talks about us and our future together._

"_Well if you're not going to say anything I'll just leave." His strong grip returned. "Please don't leave I'm sorry." _

_The pressure on my hand dwindled. Jake sighed and got up from the log we were sitting on. I guess we were leaving. _

_We walked towards the tide but not close enough for us to get wet. Jake had his free hand in his pocket. _

_"Well he it goes," he mumbled. He gave me a small peck on the lips. He kneeled down. "Bella." I looked at him. He had his beautiful smile plastered on his face._

"_Bella I love you with all my heart. You are the sunshine of my life and being with you everyday makes me feel like one of the luckiest guys in this whole universe. So I am asking you for your hand in marriage. Umm…will you marry me?"_

_Holy fuck. "YES! Oh my god! Yes!" he smile got wider if that was possible. He slid the ring on my finger._

_I looked at it closely. The band was gold. There was one diamond in the middle and several others around it. It was perfect. Beautiful and simple._

_End Flashback_

Jake and I got married on the La Push beach. I was going crazy planning my wedding.

I would sometimes start crying thinking that my wedding was going to be a disaster.

What really got me worried was the weather. But the wedding went as planned.

Renée was there and Phil. Jake's friends and his father were there.

It wasn't a lot of people but it was all the people I truly cared for.

Jake and I went to Hawaii for the honeymoon with the success of the conclusion to my trilogy I had been writing.

Jake became a detective for the SVU in Seattle. Everything was going great or so I had thought.

* * *

Well I bet some of you are wondering "how did Bella and Jake have enough money to go to Hawaii?" As I explained in the book Bella is a author. Let's just say she's a word wide author like Stephanie Meyer. So now that that's cleared up. Please review.

-the infamous dollface

**x Dollface out!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am truly sorry for not updated this one sooner. I have recently lost interest in Twilight but I'm not going to leave any of my stories unfinished. So here is the next chapter. It's really short I'm trying to finish up my stories I think there are only two I need to finish. This one and stereotypical. **

Life with Jake was so perfect. Pretty soon after the honeymoon we started talking about having a family. So we tried for a while and finally we succeeded.

_Flashback_

_Oh my god, I'm late. I never get my period late. How long has it been now? I can't even remember since I last had it. Oh fuck what if I'm pregnant. Shit I don't want to tell Jake. Well at least not yet. I have to be sure first._

_I couldn't concentrate on my new book. I had been sitting down for hours and I still couldn't finish up a chapter. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I quickly threw on some sneakers and grabbed my coat. I snatched the keys of my desk and stepped outside and walked into my car. _

_I'll just drive to the nearest store and grab a couple pregnant tests. I parked my car in front of some random store. I fast walked to the aisle with all the medicine and shit. I put a couple of the tests and put them in the cart. All different brads. Just to be sure. _

_I walked up to a cashier and dumped all my stuff on the counter. The cashier was a red-headed lady and she seemed pissed of at my rashness to get out of the store. I didn't want anyone to see me. She looked at my items and started mumbling to herself. I decided to ignore her. She gave me the price and I threw a bill at her. _

"_Keep the change."_

_I walked out with my head ducked. I got into my car and slammed the door. I wanted to get this over with. I backed out of the parking spot and once I was out of the lot I floored it and hauled my ass out of there._

_When I got home I grabbed the pregnancy tests and went to the rest room. I ripped the box open and sat down on the toilet. I stuck the little stick between my legs and started peeing. I did the same thing to the tests. Don't ask me how I managed to generate enough pee for five tests. Your guess is as good as mine._

_Then I waited. It was only five minutes but it seemed like hours. I was pacing in my room. Thoughts kept buzzing trough my head. What if I'm pregnant? What if I am and I'm not a good mother. Oh shit what if my child grows up and hates me? _

_After five minutes were up I walked into the restroom and retrieved the tests. I looked at every one of them. They all had the same results. Pregnant. I looked at the test with a little smiley face. I wanted to throw it out the window. Smiley is not what my face looked like._

"_Honey I'm home." I heard the front door slam. How do I tell him? I started planning out conversations that would lead to talking about my pregnancy. Then Jake walked trough the bed room door. Then I just blurted it out. "Jake I'm pregnant." Slowly but surely Jake's face broke out to a giant smile."_

_End Flashback_

Delilah Rene Black was born nine months later.

**A/N Review?? Please? Oh Kay since I hate myself right now You may through fruit at me. Don't be harsh. Oh and Happy New Years everybody!!**

**_-the infamous dollface_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N last chapter. Finally I just had to finish up this story. Sorry for the mistakes this story wasn't beta'd.**

**

* * *

**

I didn't think that my marriage could get any better but because of Delilah it was great and better then before. That was of course before the accident.

_Flashback_

_I loved my beautiful daughter. She was so smart and adorable. I was picking her up from daycare. I was driving home lost in thought. I was thinking about what I was going to make for lunch. When we arrived home I got Delilah out of her car seat. She was happy as always. She was babbling about the finger painting she had done in class. I was listening and smiling about the picture she said she had drawn of our house and family. _

_I walked up to the front door with Delilah holding my hand. The front door was unlocked. I could have sworn I looked it before I had left. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. I opened the door and dropped my purse from shock. Right there on the couch was my husband sitting with some black haired girl on his lap. She was twisted so she could face Jake. Her lips were pressed to his. They apparently hadn't heard me come in. _

"_What the Hell!" I screamed it so loud Delilah started to get all teary eyed. Jake and the raven pulled away from each other and looked at me with the deer caught in the head lights expression. _

"_Bell I can explain," Jake said. I looked at the raven. Now that she was facing me I got a good look at her. I gasped. It was Leah Clearwater. She lived on the reservation with Jake. She was his ex. Or so I had thought. "Delilah go to your room," I said in a strong voice. She looked up at me confused. "Please just do it." She let go of my hand and walked to her room._

_I was screaming at Jake and he was screaming back at me. He kept trying to make some dumb ass excuses up but they all sucked. "Get out of my house," I finally said. That got him even madder. Leah was just standing there in the living room with here head bowed. _

_He was walking out of the house with Leah tailing behind him. He eventually got to the point where excuses weren't helping him. So he grabbed my hand and started pleading for me to take him back. I shoved him towards the street because his truck was parked on the other side. "Bella you'll regret this." Unfortunately for him neither of us had seen the speeding car or heard it before it was too late. I heard a sickening crunch and I knew that was the end of Jake. The speeding car tried to swerve away he hit a tree and he wasn't wearing a seat belt. His head crashed into the glass. He died too._

_I was still in shock when Leah's voice screamed out, "Oh my god you pushed Jake into the street this is your fault."_

_End Flashback_

Leah of course was a witness and was the only witness. I felt guilty about Jake's death even if he did cheat on me. I actually thought it was my fault. I thought I was going to jail because the court also had to take my previous marriage into consideration.

But I got a wonderful lawyer to work my case. Edward mason was very good and it was shocking that he was very young as well. He was around my age actually. With him as my lawyer I was found not guilty and I was also frightened that the court might take away Delilah from me. But that didn't happen.

"Come on Bella, let's get some dinner." The last thing I should do is go out with some one. Like I said maybe being in 'love' is not for me. I looked at Edward He looked almost hopeful. Then again being single is not really me either. How did that old saying go? Oh yeah, _**Third times the charm.**_

* * *

**A/N So that's it for this fic. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to work on the last story that I have left then I'll take a break from writing. Well not writing but from writing Twilight. It really doesn't appeal to me as much as before. Sorry.**

**_-the infamous dollface_**


End file.
